Si tú no me esperabas, yo sí
by Dama de sombras
Summary: Pelirroja, sensual y divertida, una mujer peligrosamente perfecta. La vio, le gustó y no piensa dejarla ir tan fácilmente... pero quizá el saber su nombre resulte más complicado que conquistarla. AU
1. Planes de última hora

**Personajes que le PERTENECEN a J. K. Rowling y no a mí.**

**Disfruten! =)**

Bufó por tercera vez en los pocos minutos que habían transcurrido desde que se desplomó en el sillón. Realmente quería hacer algo, escapar de su ahora frustrante casa. Pero ya iban dos amistades que se negaban a incluirse en sus planes.

Miró sus contactos registrados en el móvil y paró justo en el nombre indicado. Sonrió a la par que marcaba.

Esperó pero no contestaron y fue entonces cuando maldijo. Desesperado, volvió a intentar, rogando a todas las fuerzas divinas que le favorecieran esta vez.

– Uhm… Diga – ¡Le contestaron! Y tremendo alivio que fue.

– ¡Ey! ¿Cómo estás? – Saludó amistosamente – ¿Me puedes decir por qué no contestabas? – Hubo silencio al otro lado y frunció el ceño – Bueno, me pregunto si sigues ahí.

– Oh… con que eres tú – al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un poco de ruido pero después de un rato paró – ¡Pedazo de infeliz! ¡Que me has despertado! ¿No se te pasó esa posibilidad por tu inmensa y hueca cabeza? Eres un desconsiderado, no puedo creer que…

– Oye, sólo quier… - pero su interlocutor seguía farfullando cosas sin sentido – ¡Hermione!

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Discúlpame, pero no imaginé que estabas dormida. Supuse que estarías haciendo algo de tus siempre tan importantes actividades – la escuchó bufar y se la imaginó haciendo una despectiva mueca, cosa que le agradó.

– Esta mañana tuvimos los exámenes, y debo de recordarte que nos partimos medio cuerpo estudiando. Sólo quería descansar y ahora que tú, maldito zoquete, me despertaste… - escuchó cómo abría el refrigerador y se le ocurrieron varios comentarios al respecto, pero se abstuvo – En fin, es tu culpa. Ahora dime ¿Qué quieres?

– Invitarte a salir, ya sabes, celebrar que estamos libres de exámenes.

– No lo sé…

– Vamos, no seas pesada. La vedad es que nos lo merecemos porque, como tú dijiste, nos sacamos los ojos para salir ilesos – soltó una pequeña risita, cada vez más seguro de su victoria manipuladora – Nos tomamos unas copas y será todo. Lo prometo.

– Quizá… bueno, me encantaría pero… – la oyó titubear e inmediatamente supo que algo le estaba ocultando, la conocía bien.

– Oye ¿Me dirás qué te traes entre manos?... Y no me digas que no es nada ¡Imposible mentirme, Granger!

– Es sólo que… hoy quedé de verme con Dean.

El chico chascó la lengua, con un amargo sabor de boca. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Reconciliación. Y eso no sonaba muy bien.

Esos dos mantenían una relación bastante aburrida. Siempre le dejaba sorprendido la infinidad de "amigas cercanas" que Dean se podía conseguir, pero llegaba un punto donde Hermione decidía abandonar el mísero barco de su relación y, cuando mucho una semana después, Dean regresaba con promesas y disculpas saliendo a borbotones, y en el momento que quedaba perdonado, ya estaba listo para sonsacar a cualquier chica que se dejara.

– Ah.

– Sé lo que estás pensando, pero ésta es la definitiva – "_que te crean eso los hijos que tendrás con él" _pensó con cinismo – Hoy sólo nos veremos para platicar en calidad de amigos.

– Invítalo – "_así tendré un ojo encima de tu mierda de novio"_ – Podemos ir los tres ¿Qué te parece?

– Me lo pensaré – y en su respuesta escuchó que era realmente sincera.

– Está bien… Y Herms, sabes que Dean no es indispensable ¿Verdad?

La chica suspiró y tardó un momento en contestar. No importa que el resultado fuera siempre el mismo, pero su amigo no se cansaría nunca de remarcarle cuán poco valía ese estúpido mujeriego al lado de Hermione. La adoraba, pero le cosquilleaban las manos de deseos de matarla cada vez que aceptaba regresar con Dean.

De todos modos, nunca perdía la esperanza de que algún hermoso día su amiga se diera cuenta que sólo estaba malgastando su tiempo y oportunidades de conocer a otros hombres.

– Gracias, Harry

Y entonces colgó.

El muchacho, más contento, se levantó del sofá y voló al baño, preparándose para tomarse una larga y relajante ducha. Faltaba poco para salir de la carrera y acumulaba demasiado estrés en tan poco tiempo, que siempre le sorprendía amanecer vivo y cuerdo. Pero sería pedíatra, y estaba tremendamente orgulloso de sí mismo, incluso sus padres lo estaría… si aún vivieran. Cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos, sin ganas de revivir el accidente automovilístico que lo dejara huérfano desde los ocho años; mejor se enfocó en abrir el grifo y disfrutar de las calientes gotas de agua en su espalda.

Cuando el vapor inundó el cuarto, Harry ya había salido y comenzaba a ponerse crema para afeitar en su mentón. Lo hizo a consciencia porque disfrutaba mucho de esa actividad; le gustaba la crema de menta en su piel y la sensación que ésta le producía al expandirse para después, formar múltiples caminos con el rastrillo. Sonrió al terminar y se limpió los restos de espuma con una toalla, para seguir con la loción para la irritación.

Poco después, estaba vistiendo vaqueros negros y buscaba qué camisa ponerse. Había decidido que, no importando si alguien le acompañaba, iría a algún bar de los alrededores y buscaría un poco de entretenimiento, para regresar a su casa temprano y así descansar largo y tendido.

Sonó su celular. Esa tenía que ser Hermione.

– ¿Bueno?

– Harry, soy yo… Verás, he hablado con él y está de acuerdo.

– Muy bien – el chico no pudo más que felicitarse mentalmente – ¿Te parece que te recoja y que Dean nos alcance en el bar que está cerca de la estación de tren?

– No sabría decirte. Él y yo podríamos tomar un taxi que nos llevara hasta allá ¿No crees?

– No, de eso ni hablar – le rezongó infantilmente a la par que escogía su calzado – Pasaré por ti a las nueve en punto y entonces ya veremos cómo se las arregla tu estropajo.

– ¡Harry! – Le reprendió Hermione desde la otra línea – Si saldremos los tres juntos, tendrás que prometerme que te comportarás como el adulto que aparentas ser.

Resignado, el muchacho comenzó a visualizar con creciente desilusión una velada realmente aburrida.

– Lo intentaré – y al escuchar cómo Hermione inhalaba fuertemente, agregó – ¡Entiéndeme! Te quiero y no puedo entregarte en bandeja de plata. El tipo debe saber que por mi parte, ya no es bienvenido.

– Eres imposible… Entonces hasta las nueve.

Se despidieron y colgaron. Harry, por su terquedad, fastidiaría cualquier asomo de reconciliación; no permitiría que volviera a lastimar a su amiga. Sería verdaderamente pesado.

Pero la cosa es que le hubiera encantado tener una noche normal de copas, sin ninguna misión amorosa de por medio. Estaba deseoso de coquetear y bailar, sin complicaciones que le perturbaran la noche.

¡Pero no! Como buen amigo, se encargaría de demoler cada intento de Dean por regresar con su amiga. No se daría el lujo de ver, nuevamente, cómo Hermione se desgastaba por mantener una relación tan poco próspera.

Se colocó su chaqueta negra y llevó las manos a su cabello, en un vano intento de acomodarlo presentablemente. Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras, para dirigirse a la puerta principal. A un lado de ésta, estaba una pequeña mesita con un florero y las llaves de su carro. Las tomó y salió apresurado.

"_Prepárate, Dean… hoy no será tu noche"_ pensó Harry con malicia, saboreando montón de ideas poco amigables.

**Nota de Autora:**

**Hola, gente! =)**

**Aquí publicando una nueva historia, a ver qué tal le va… En fin, saludos a todos y nos seguimos leyendo! ;)**

**Dejen reviews! Se les agradecerá.**


	2. Cuando termine contigo

**Aquí dejándoles el segundo capítulo; ¡Disfruten! **

El viaje había sido placentero, contándose entre sí los planes que tenían al terminar el año escolar y por ende, su carrera. Conversar con Hermione resultaba ser, en mayoría, agradable pues había momentos en los que su actitud de chica madura producía un ligero malestar en los oídos. No obstante, se podía decir que su amistad era sólida desde el día que se conocieron en la universidad.

La noche prometía mucho porque todo iba bien; el tráfico nocturno resultó casi inexistente, no tenían deberes por los cuales preocuparse y cuando Harry quiso aparcar el carro, encontró sitio al instante. Llegaron y entraron rápidamente al local, localizando con igual prontitud una mesa disponible, donde esperarían a por Thomas y su molesta actitud.

Apenas en ese momento, Harry reparó en la vestidura de su amiga: un vestido rosa que resaltaba muy bien su figura, con zapatillas altas de un negro brillante y su cabello finamente ondulado. Se veía hermosa. Más con la sonrisa que mostraba mientras le platicaba cuán deseosa estaba por visitar a su padres en las vacaciones.

Siendo honesto con él mismo, hubo un tiempo en el que se sintió atraído por Herms, pero después se acostumbró a la figura amigable y la comodidad que le proporcionaba su compañía dando como resultado la desaparición de sentimientos románticos. Estaba contento y satisfecho con ello. Era una muy bonita amistad la que tenían entre sí.

Pocos minutos después llegó Dean y entonces Harry, al verlo, comenzó a sentir bilis en la boca del estómago. Hermione también cambió su postura a una más rígida, con ligeras arrugas entre las cejas y clavando la vista en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el recién llegado.

– ¡Ey! – saludó torpemente el moreno, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y estirando la mano hacia Harry – Perdón si los hice esperar, pero el conductor del taxi se perdió a unas cuantas calles de aquí.

– Pero ya nos honras con tu presencia – exclamó Harry con sarcasmo, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada reprobatoria de su amiga - ¡Vamos, hombre! Siéntate, que no te quedarás parado toda la noche ¿Cierto?

Dean hizo amago de sentarse a un lado de Hermione, pero Harry fue más rápido y ocupó el lugar, quedando en medio de la pareja. Al mirar a su amiga, notó que estaba realmente incómoda con la situación pero no hizo comentario alguno, tratando de salvar su integridad física, sino que se cruzó de piernas y miro alrededor, mientras le daba un trago a su bebida. Justo enfrente de ellos, estaba la pista de baile y a la derecha la barra, donde había una buena concentración de mujeres. El ambiente estaba bien, con el sonido de la música retumbando en sus oídos y montón de luces cruzando por sus ojos.

Dentro, comenzó a sentir una sensación de expectación. Hacía mucho que la escuela no permitía salidas de ese tipo, y definitivamente tenía que disfrutar.

– ¿Cómo siguió tu brazo? – Preguntó Hermione a Dean, pero agregó al ver que Harry no entendía a qué se refería – Él se lo lastimó en una de sus prácticas de tenis.

– Mejor, gracias por preguntar – entonces tomó la mano de Hermione por sobre la mesa y le guiñó un ojo.

"_Ese insolente, se atreve a coquetearle frente a mí…"_ Harry estuvo a punto de soltar un ácido comentario, pero Hermione retiró prontamente la mano y sólo así se pudo controlar. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

– Bueno, Thomas, llevaré esta hermosa mujer a bailar – dijo al tiempo que jalaba a Hermione a la pista de baile – Cuídanos las bebidas.

Pronto se mezclaron entre la multitud y la incrédula mirada de Dean desapareció de su campo de visión. Harry se paró frente a su amiga y antes de comenzar a moverse al ritmo de la música, la examinó… y se encontró con la Hermione relajada que había estado en su carro y antes de que llegara su exnovio.

"_No lo ama" _Se dijo.

– ¿Cómo estás?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Uhm, ya sabes… – la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él mientras dejaba que su cuerpo hiciera el resto – Tener a ese estúpido ahí, sabiendo que él intentará regresar contigo.

La chica se tomó su tiempo para responder. Tenía sus dos manos en el cuello de su amigo y movía las caderas con los ojos cerrados, meditando aquella conversación.

– ¿Hermione? – apremió el chico

– No estaba segura – le contestó cerca de su oído, haciéndose oír por encima de la música – Antes de que llegara no sabía si volvería a caer, pero ahora estoy más decidida que nunca a dejarlo atrás. – Harry le dio una vuelta y en seguida la atrapó entre sus brazos, para nuevamente hacerla virar.

– ¿Entonces estarás bien si te dejo a solas con él?

Vio cómo asentía y le alegró enormemente porque sabía que no podría estar todo el tiempo junto a Hermione, destruyendo cualquier intento de reconquista por parte de Dean. No la podría proteger cada minuto.

Siguieron bailando por unos minutos más, hasta que a Harry le dio sed y juntos regresaron a la mesa. Y ahí estaba Dean, mirando insistentemente en dirección a la barra, pero no se dio cuenta que ya regresaban hasta que estuvieron sentados.

– ¿Cómo les fue? – Hermione sonrió y Harry levantó el pulgar – Me alegro ¿Quieren algo de la barra? Voy a ir por un mojito

Hermione encargó otro igual, pero el azabache se negó, aclamando que aún estaba lleno su vaso, así que Dean se marchó muy contento. Harry, curioso y sabiendo que el chico iría hacía allá por algo más que un mojito, siguió con la mirada la figura del moreno y pronto descubrió el por qué tan solícito.

Llegó directo a donde estaban dos chicas. Una era rubia y de grandes ojos pero Harry no supo decir de qué color, a causa de la distancia y la escasez de luz. Pero no le prestó mucha atención ya que en ese momento Dean se inclinó a decirle algo al oído de la otra mujer.

Se le secó la boca.

Vestía un brillante vestido verde esmeralda y su cabellera pelirroja caía sobre el hombro tan sensualmente que sintió cómo su boca tocaba el piso. Largas y excitantes piernas que colgaban grácilmente del banquillo donde estaba y sus labios… ¡qué labios! Pintados de un rojo carmesí que, se dijo Harry, se veían que estaban hechos para besar de una manera poco inocente. Y cuando le sonrió al estropajo de Thomas, quedó embelesado por aquella sonrisa y… pero… ¡Un momento! inmediatamente sintió la cara arder… ¡Ese Dean! No merecía nada de aquello. Esa mujer hecha curvas, era demasiado para un idiota como el ex de Hermione.

"_¡Pero tremenda mujer que es!"_ pensó el joven con animosidad.

Y justo en ese momento, ella dirigió la mirada hacía Harry. Se miraron por largo rato, hasta que volvió a mirar a Dean. Y eso al azabache le dolió. Le dio un largo trago a lo que tenía en sus manos y sopesó la idea de ir a donde estaba aquella joven.

No, no podría dejar a Hermione sola.

Suspiró largamente y regresó la mirada hacía la barra. Ahí estaba ella, mirándolo nuevamente, así que Harry, haciendo uso de su encanto, le sonrió coquetamente, y milagrosamente fue correspondido. Pero Dean, que había sido desplazado ligeramente, se dio cuenta que la pelirroja había puesto el interés en Harry. El mismo azabache vio cómo fruncía los labios y se retiraba de ahí, dejándole el camino libre.

– Hermione ¿Te importa si me marcho por un…?

Sin embargo, su amiga ya no estaba a su lado sino que a varios metros más allá, bailando en la pista con un tipo alto y rubio. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado ahí él solo, embobado con la pelirroja y tratando de ganarle la presa a Dean desde la distancia. Así que se levantó y de largas y decididas zancadas acortó la distancia que les mantenía alejados.

Al llegar se aseguró de saludar primero a Dean, que estaba pagando los mojitos. Naturalmente, éste le respondió de mala gana, gruñendo por lo bajo y murmurando algo sobre mal carácter. Al ver que el chico era causa perdida, dirigió la vista a las mujeres.

A su derecha, cada una estaba sentada en los banquitos de la barra, y la pelirroja le estaba dando la espalda, enfrascada en una plática con su amiga. Le llegó un golpe de inseguridad ¿Y si había malinterpretado las señales? ¡No! Caminó hasta ese punto, no podía retirarse sin haber hecho un mínimo intento.

"_Estás realmente buena, linda"_ Aseguró en sus pensamientos, cuando le tocó el hombro desnudo y ella se dio la vuelta. Sí, era realmente hermosa, con esos ojos color avellana que le sonreían pícaramente. Harry saboreó cada milímetro de ese rostro.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo? – inquirió ella, con una ceja levantada y sonrisa enigmática.

– Tu nombre.

– ¿Disculpa? – la chica en cuestión se giró totalmente, quedando cara a cara con Harry – Para ser un total extraño, eres muy osado. Así que no, me parece que no te lo diré.

Harry se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, pero testarudo como era, se interesó aún más en esa conquista. Intentaría de otra forma.

– Bien, el nombre no es necesario si mi intención es invitarles una copa – dirigió la vista a la rubia y le dedicó una sonrisa, después regresó la mirada a la pelirroja y se acercó un poquito más. Esto podía ponerse muy divertido.

– Lo lamento, pero no has dejado de ser un extraño. – respondió con una sonrisa aún más grande, mientras la rubia se reía por lo bajo – La respuesta sigue siendo no.

– Así que eso de ser un desconocido es realmente un problema ¿Eh? – Sonrió de lado y le tendió la mano a la rubia, quitándole un poco de protagonismo a la otra chica – Mi nombre es Harry ¿Y el tuyo?

Dudó por unos cortos segundos, pero finalmente respondió:

– El mío es Luna.

"_Así que la de ojos azules es Luna…"_ Harry, elegantemente, alargó la mano hasta alcanzar la de la chica y besarle el dorso, sin perder esos enormes zafiros de vista.

– Un placer, Luna. Me alegra que haya dejado de ser un desconocido para ti. Pero ahora me pregunto si… – en un rápido movimiento que sorprendió a ambas mujeres, tomó de la mano a la pelirroja y la atrajo a su cuerpo, mientras colocaba la otra mano en su cintura, impidiendo que se escapara. De esa forma, quedaron a un palmo de distancia – ¿Te molestaría si llevo a tu amiga a la pista?

Harry, emocionado, se aplaudió internamente ante la expresión de asombro de esa difícil chica. Y más contento se puso cuando Luna asintió burlonamente y una sombra de sonrisa apareció en los labios de la pelirroja.

La miró nuevamente, al momento que inhalaba el tentador aroma que despedía. Le clavó los ojos de manera insistente, sabiendo que ese desafío ciertamente valía la pena.

– ¡Oh, nena! – le susurró Harry en la oreja, con su voz ronca y saboreando cada palabra que su lengua pronunciaba – Cuando termine de bailar contigo, ya me habrás dicho tu nombre.

Después, manteniendo sujetas las manos, la condujo a la pista de baile. El show había comenzado.

**Nota de Autora:**

**¡Hola, gente! ¿Qué les pareció? Síp, esas sospechas que tienen son ciertas: la mujer que Harry sacó a bailar es nada menos que… ¡Baaa!, viendo simplemente la sección de parejas ya sabrán quién es ;)**

**Les agradezco a todos aquellos que agregaron esta historia a favoritos y a ****following****, y claro, también a todos aquellos que se dieron un tiempo para leerla. Sigo esperando sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones y todo lo que quieran decir, será más que bienvenido.**

**Saludos, y hasta la próxima. =)**

**D.S.**


	3. Cuando sabes moverte

Se sentía victorioso, con una enorme sonrisa que por poco le partía la cara en dos, y al reparar en la mano que sujetaba mientras caminaba con seguridad hacía la pista, descontrolaba aún más a su ya alocado corazón. La sentía suave, delicada y lo más importante, cercana a él.

Se adentró un poco entre el gentío, y cuando creyó conveniente, paró y dio media vuelta. Ahí estaba ella, con claro asombro pintado en el rostro pero por igual, una sonrisa ladina que le confirmó que su impulsó de sacarla a bailar obtuvo el visto bueno.

Con las dos manos, la tomó de la cintura y juntó sus cuerpos, deseoso de comenzar aquel juego de coqueteos. Harry estaba siendo realmente impaciente, pero la actitud receptiva de la chica le instaba a seguir, a exigir ese contacto que deseó desde el momento que la vio sentada en el taburete. Se dio cuenta entonces, que nunca había deseado tanto besar a una desconocida como lo estaba haciendo con esa en particular.

Ella le alzó una ceja de manera interrogativa y entonces se hizo escuchar por encima del ritmo pulsante y audaz de la música.

– Me trajiste hasta aquí… ¿Y ahora qué?

La había estado mirando por mucho tiempo y él ni cuenta se dio. "_Serás idiota" _se regañó mentalmente, odiándose por haberse quedado pasmado, como un reverendo retrasado.

Se recuperó del error de forma inmediata, y tomando consciencia y control de su propio cuerpo, le tomó una mano y la hizo girarse para que quedara a espaldas de él. Con sus manos en aquella perfecta cintura, marcó el paso con seducción y aplicó a fondo los consejos de Hermione, que le inundaban la cabeza de forma abrupta.

Sin querer reconocerlo, estaba nervioso.

No es que fuera realmente un amateur en el asunto del ligue sino que, aquella mujer tan despampanante y hermosa, merecía que Harry diera lo mejor de sí y en el poco intercambio de palabras que mantuvieron, ella lo había rechazado ¡Cómo ignorarlo! Ese pequeño y la vez gran detalle ponía todo en perspectiva, de modo que Harry tenía que esforzarse para no decepcionar. Era un reto, y le apasionaban las cosas difíciles, más cuando de mujeres se trataba. Cosa que se había vuelto escasa porque desde hace tiempo que ninguna chica se le negaba de aquella manera, simplemente necesitaba un poco de sonrisas por aquí, cumplidos por allá y una buena dosis de miradas calientes para que todo resultase como él deseaba. Y ahora ahí estaba Harry, preguntándose cómo lo estaba haciendo.

Ella sonreía, con los ojos cerrados y su pelirroja melena brillando bajo las fosforescentes luces ultravioletas, comenzando a sudar y los brazos en el cuello del muchacho. Lo estaba haciendo bien, muy bien… y entonces se permitió relajarse, disfrutar realmente del baile. También cerró los ojos, se rindió al ritmo y se dejó llevar… se deleitó con la sensación de tener el cuerpo de la pelirroja pegado al suyo, compartiendo esos movimientos coquetos y audaces, con su aroma de flores inundándole las fosas nasales e impregnándose en su ropa. Arrastró su dedo desde el comienzo de la espalda hasta el nacimiento del cabello de la mujer, apenas rosando la tersa piel y cuando la escuchó suspirar muy cerca de su pecho, se atrevió a acercarse y rosar con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de aquella mujer que le estaba haciendo perder la cordura.

Ella, en respuesta, enredó sus manos en la mata azabache y le dedicó una sonrisa que destilaba candencia; lo recorrió con la mirada para después morderse el labio y guiñarle un ojo. Soltó una risita y Harry agarró su mano para hacerla girar primero a un lado y luego al otro. Él mismo soltó una carcajada, disfrutando la soltura que ella estaba mostrando, cogiéndole el mentón y obligándola a mirarlo para desarmarla con una intensa mirada y rosar con la punta de su nariz las acaloradas mejillas de la pelirroja. No sabían cuánto tiempo habían estado bailando; fuego salía por cada poro de su piel y estaban a la espera de que haga combustión, por lo que el tiempo parecía perder importancia. Se asechaban de esa manera tan dulce y seductora, con el vaivén de sus caderas, el sudor por el esfuerzo y el calor que de sus cuerpos emanaba.

"_Oh, nena… Sabes cómo moverte, moverte e iniciar un incendio"_.

– Vamos, linda... Dime tu nombre.

La chica sonrió y se acercó tremendamente al rostro de Harry, tanto, que él creyó que lo besaría… pero se alejó bruscamente, soltando una carcajada y jalando fuera de la pista al azabache. Lo arrastró por un buen tramo, sin decir nada ni dirigirle una mirada. Ahora era el turno de Harry de sorprenderse.

Pero lo hizo aún más cuando, muy decidida, llegó a los baños de los hombres y con gran decisión hizo que se metieran a un cubículo.

– ¿De verdad es necesario? – contestó finalmente, mientras aprisionaba a Harry en una de las paredes y lo comenzaba a besar con efusividad.

Él no lo esperaba, pero no era tonto como para desaprovechar aquella oportunidad. Le correspondió el beso con ahínco, disfrutado de la fiera que tenía entre los brazos. Con deseo, colocó una mano en la pierna de la pelirroja y comenzó a acariciarla con esmero, saboreando cada centímetro de piel descubierta. Y sentía calor, mucho calor… Aquella mujer era fuego puro, y recibir los embates de una lengua hambrienta era de lo mejor que Harry había hecho en toda su vida.

Le besó el cuello, mientras escuchaba los jadeos de su compañera, esa desconocida que le robó el aliento de forma sublime. Se besaban sin tregua, repartiendo ligeros mordiscos por igual y con ansias de tantas cosas… pero la joven paró de repente, con la sonrisa intacta y el pecho subiéndole y bajándole por la falta de aire.

– Sigues sin responder – susurró con un tono tan sugerente - ¿Acaso importa el nombre?

Harry se sintió perdido, momentáneamente descolocado y excitado hasta límites insospechados. Pero viendo que ella realmente esperaba una repuesta, se esforzó y pensó…pensó y pensó. Hasta que se dio cuenta que con ella, quería más que sólo una simple noche; presentía que unas cuantas horas no le bastaría, menos unos minutos en el baño de hombres. Sí, el nombre importaba, porque quería volver a verla, saber de ella.

– Sí… necesito saber tu nombre.

La pelirroja engrandeció su sonrisa y, tras un casto beso en los labios, le metió las manos en los bolsillos… hasta que sacó el móvil de Harry. Éste, vio cómo tecleaba unos números con concentración para después volver a dejarlo en su lugar. Volvió a besarlo y abrió la puerta del cubículo.

– Creo que con esto bastará – caminó elegantemente, dejando tras de sí al azabache tremendamente desubicado, pero antes de salir del baño, agregó – Hasta pronto, Harry.

Después desapareció.

Harry se quedó un rato sin hacer nada, preguntándose qué había hecho mal, hasta que su cerebro volvió a funcionar y sacó su celular para ver qué había hecho. Había un contacto guardado que antes no estaba, y con una sonrisa embobada se dio cuenta que esa tremenda mujer le había dado su número de teléfono y su nombre era…era… ¿Así se llamaba?

Se golpeó mentalmente pocos segundos después "_Serás bruto, no es su nombre… ¡es su apellido!"_ Se sintió con suerte. Para la próxima vez le sonsacaría su nombre.

Por ésta, se conformaba con tener su número y saber su apellido… era _Weasley._

**Nota de Autora:**

**¡Hola! ¡Feliz Navidad a todos ustedes! =) Jeje ¿A poco no son hermosas estas fechas?... ¡Ahh! Mi época favorita jeje (¿¬¬ quién me preguntó?) En fin, quería actualizar por este día, y es mi regalo para todos a los que les está gustando este Fic, y cuéntenme ¿Qué les trajo Santa? Aunque bueno, en mi país son más comunes los Santos Reyes o Reyes Magos, como quieran llamarlo. ¿Cómo se pasaron ustedes la noche, eh? Yo me atasqué de comida pero la pancita sí que terminó toda contenta jeje **

**Por otro lado, agradezco a todos los que dejaron comentarios =) hubo unos que no pude contestar porque no estaban registrados, pero desde aquí les digo que es genial de su parte! ;)**

**Nos seguimos leyendo y… Felices Fiestas! =)**


End file.
